Lose Control
by grettama
Summary: Nine tidak menjawabnya. Ia justru mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, kembali membiarkan lidah King menyusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Dan kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Almost PWP. Yaoi content. HBD Nine!


**/Lose Control / **

BRAK!

Nine membanting tubuh King ke lantai, di sebuah kelas kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mengingat King sedikit lebih besar dari Nine, bantingan sederhana itu membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Nine, pemuda pirang dengan rambut jabrik itu mencengkram kerah seragam King. Ia menahan paha King dengan lututnya, mencegah King agar tidak bangkit dengan mudah. Nine menatap mata King lekat-lekat dan menggeram marah. Emosi mengusai Nine sekarang. Yang mengisi otaknya saat ini hanya menghajar King habis-habisan.

Sementara itu, King, hanya berbaring diam di bawah tekanan Nine. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Bahkan kedua tangannya yang bebas pun hanya diam di sisi tubuhnya. King membalas tatapan tajam Nine, sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit yang menyerang punggung dan kepalanya karena hantaman yang tiba-tiba dengan lantai.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Nine.

King tidak menjawab, tapi dia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Ia masih menatap mata biru cemerlang Nine yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Kenapa, Brengsek?" sentak Nine lagi, cengkramannya pada kerah baju King menguat, "Kenapa kau mencegahku?"

King masih diam. Bukannya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya merasa kalau ucapannya takkan membuat Nine lebih tenang dari yang sekarang.

"Queen tidak perlu mati!" kalap Nine. Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang King yang masih diam tak bergerak di bawahnya.

Tinju itu membuat darah mengalir dari sudut mulut King. Tapi ia masih tidak ada niat untuk melawan.

"Kalau kau tidak mencegahku saat itu, Queen tidak akan mati! Dia akan ada di sini sekarang! Hidup!" Nine mengguncang King, meninjunya sekali lagi. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca, dan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam King sedikit mengendur.

King merasa sesuatu menusuk ulu hatinya ketika melihat air mata mengaliri pipi Nine.

"Ini semua salahmu…," suara Nine sudah tak lebih keras dari sekadar bisikan sekarang, sangat bertolak belakang dengan teriakan-teriakannya tadi, "Queen mati adalah kesalahanmu…." Nine tidak lagi mencengkram kerah King. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di kanan kiri kepala King, menyangga tubuhnya yang sedikit berguncang akibat rasa shock atas kematian Queen yang begitu mendadak.

Bukan hanya Nine yang sedih. Semua anggota _Class Zero_ juga merasa depresi kehilangan Queen. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. King, Nine dan Queen dikirim ke suatu misi menghadapi Lorican. Tapi mereka bertiga terdesak. Queen memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya umpan agar bisa mengirim King dan Nine pulang dengan selamat. King mencegah ide konyol itu tentu saja. Ia ingin mereka bertiga pulang dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi sifat Queen yang tak mau didebat membuat argumentasi King tak berguna. Sebelum King bisa mencegahnya lebih jauh, Queen sudah lebih dulu terjun ke medan perang. King tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nine tidak suka Queen maju sendirian. Dia sebagai seorang pria merasa harus melindungi Queen. Tapi kali ini King berhasil mencegah Nine dan menyeretnya pulang. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan teman lain lagi. Apalagi Nine.

Dan Nine benar. Kematian Queen memang salah King. Dan itu membuat King dihantam rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Seandainya ia berusaha lebih keras untuk mencegah Queen mengorbankan dirinya saat itu. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menghadapi anak-anak _Class Zero_ yang lain sekembalinya ia dari misi, hanya berdua Nine. Ia tidak tega melihat Deuce menangis terisak. Ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi-ekspresi sedih lain dari teman-temannya. Dan King merasa ia patut mendapatkan hukuman yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar amukan Nine.

"Kau benar," ucap King lirih. Akhirnya dia buka mulut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan ke arah pipi Nine, menghapus jejak air mata di sana. Nine kembali menatap King, matanya masih berkaca-kaca, "Kau benar," ucap King lagi, "Kematian Queen memang salahku, dan aku benci diriku sendiri karena itu," King mulai merasa pelupuk matanya memanas juga, "Tapi kalau saat itu aku membiarkanmu pergi juga, apa menurutmu aku tidak akan membenci diriku sendiri lebih dari ini? Kehilangan dua teman dalam satu waktu?"

Nine tersentak. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir, bagaimana rasanya kalau ada di posisi King sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi," ujar King. Ia masih memegangi wajah Nine dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku akan mengakhiri perang ini, membalaskan dendam Queen, dan memastikan tak akan ada yang terluka lagi. Memastikan _kau_ baik-baik saja sampai akhir."

Nine mengerjap. "Aku?"

King menghela napas. Ia kelepasan bicara. Berada di bawah tekanan Nine seperti ini ternyata bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya…, "Ya. Aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Yang lain juga. Tapi terutama kau."

Nine mengernyit. Tampaknya emosinya sudah surut. "Kenapa terutama aku?"

King tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Karena…," tapi ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata _crimson_-nya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata cemerlang Nine dan itu membuat pertahanan King runtuh seluruhnya. Sebelum otaknya bisa mencegahnya, ia sudah lebih dulu menarik wajah Nine yang masih dalam kungkungannya ke arahnya, dan melumat bibir Nine begitu saja.

King bisa merasakan rasa terkejut Nine karena ia menciumnya tiba-tiba, tapi toh King tetap melanjutkan ciumannya. Ia mempertahankan Nine tetap dalam jangkauannya, sementara ia menyelipkan lidahnya pada celah di antara kedua bibir Nine.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Nine berhenti memberikan perlawanan yang sama sekali tidak serius. Sebelum Nine sadar, dia sudah berhenti menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia berbaring sepenuhnya di atas tubuh King, terus mencumbu pria pirang di bawahnya, membiarkan lidah King menjelajahi detail rongga mulutnya sementara dia sendiri menikmati tekstur lembut lidah King dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Bibir mereka baru berhenti beradu ketika Nine merasakan sesuatu menusuk bagian bawah tubuhnya. Nine terengah, menatap mata coklat kemerahan King, sementara pria dibawahnya itu juga tampak menghirup oksigen dengan cepat. Nine merasakan terlalu banyak darah yang mengaliri wajahnya saat itu.

"Maaf," gumam King, tapi Nine tahu King tidak benar-benar minta maaf. Ibu jari King mengusap sudut bibir Nine, menghapus sisa-sisa saliva di sana, "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini."

King hendak bangkit, tapi Nine menahannya agar tetap terbaring di lantai. King memberi Nine tatapan bertanya.

Nine tidak menjawabnya. Ia justru mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua, kembali membiarkan lidah King menyusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Dan kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar kehilangan kontrol.

Kedua tangan King yang bebas turun perlahan dari wajah Nine ke lehernya, terus turun lagi ke kedua bahu bidang Nine, dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sementara ciuman mereka makin intens, tangan King mulai menyelinap masuk ke balik seragam Nine, menyentuh abdomennya yang menegang ketika bersentuhan dengan jari-jari King, terus naik lagi ke torso Nine. King bisa merasakan detak jantung Nine yang begitu cepat di bawah telapak tangannya. Sama seperti detak jantungnya sendiri. Dan detak jantung itu berdegup makin cepat, seiring dengan makin memanasnya suhu tubuh mereka berdua.

Baik King maupun Nine sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kali ini Nine tidak membiarkan King mengeksplor rongga mulutnya begitu saja. Lidah mereka terus menari, berusaha mempertahankan teritori masing-masing. Sentuhan-sentuhan King di balik seragam Nine membuat cumbuan itu semakin panas. Dan ketika tangan King sudah berhenti bergerak, justru Nine yang meminta lebih. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu sensual, tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir King, membuat organ vital mereka saling bergesekan.

Gerakan Nine yang begitu persuasif tak bisa King tolak. Ia menahan pinggul Nine dan melepas ikat pinggang pemuda di atasnya dalam satu sentakan, lalu mulai menurunkan tangannya ke bawah sana.

Nine tersentak dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka secara mendadak.

"Apa aku terlalu jauh?" bisik King di telinga Nine, menjilat daun telingany, membuat pemuda itu bergidik dan mendesah.

Nine menggeleng. Tapi ia tidak melanjutkan ciumannya. Hal itu membuat tangan King bekerja di bawah sana, terus bergerak maju dan mundur dengan frekuensi yang membuat Nine tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang puas. King mulai mengulum leher Nine, membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang dengan begitu seduktif ditambah desahan yang membuat celana King rasanya makin ketat.

Jari-jari King yang tidak sedang menggenggam kejantanan Nine mulai mengeksplor bagian belakang tubuh Nine, membuat Nine yang masih berbaring di atas tubuh King mengejang. Nine memeluk King erat, merasakan sakit yang begitu mendadak di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena menyerang tanpa peringatan, King melepaskan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah karena Nine, kembali memanjakan bagian belakang Nine dengan jari-jari itu sementara tangan yang lain kembali mengerjakan apa yang belum tuntas di depan.

Nine mengerang sensual, membuat pergerakan King makin cepat. Maju mundur. Keluar masuk. Semuanya dilakukan secara bersamaan, sehingga Nine tak tahu lagi yang mana yang terasa lebih nikmat.

"King…," desah Nine, ketika akhirnya dia memuntahkan semua cairannya ke jari-jari King, "Sekarang…."

King tak perlu aba-aba lagi. Nine membantunya melucuti ikat pinggangnya seraya mendudukkan diri. King membiarkan Nine mengekspos dirinya. Nine mulai menjilatinya dari dasar ke ujung, dengan perlahan, sebelum mulai mengulumnya. Merasakan kehangatan rongga mulut Nine yang membungkusnya membuat King mendesah pelan. Lidah Nine bergerak-gerak lincah, begitu seduktif, begitu adiktif.

Tapi saat King mulai menikmatinya, kehangatan itu justru menghilang.

King membuka matanya yang terpejam, memandang Nine, dan ia sedikit terhenyak ketika ia melihat Nine sedang memosisikan dirinya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya King ragu-ragu.

Nine mengangguk. Semburat merah di wajahnya dan sengal napasnya membuat King menegang lagi. Dengan satu sentakan, Nine membiarkan King menusuknya dari bawah, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram abdomen King di bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku… akan mulai bergerak sekarang…," sengal Nine.

"Kita bisa bertukar posisi. Kalau aku yang di atas kau tak perlu bergerak jadi kau—"

Gelengan Nine membuat kata-kata King terpotong. Nine tahu King akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dan itu memang tujuannya. Tapi Nine tidak mau. Ia menjadikan abdomen King sebagai tumpuan ketika Nine mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, ke atas dan ke bawah. King mendesah pelan. Nine menghimpitnya dan sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Nine terus bergerak, tampaknya dia sudah mampu mengatasi rasa sakitnya, dan gerakannya makin cepat.

Pemandangan Nine yang duduk di atasnya, himpitannya, desahannya, dan segala sesuatu tentang Nine membuat King mencapai batasnya. Dengan satu erangan pelan memanggil nama Nine, King membiarkan dirinya tumpah dalam tubuh Nine, sementara Nine sendiri menumpahkan miliknya di atas abdomen King.

Tak ada yang bergerak setelah itu. Yang terdengar di kelas kosong tempat mereka berada sekarang hanya engahan mereka berdua. Letih dan puas sekaligus.

Nine masih terbaring di atas tubuh King. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai deru napas mereka kembali normal, dan Nine mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap King, "Kita akan hentikan perang ini. Balaskan dendam Queen. Dan pastikan tak ada lagi yang terluka atau mati."

King mengangguk dan mendengus tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut pirang Nine, "Pasti."

**/end/**

Dafuq is thisss? *facepalm* *gantung diri* Berani-beraninya saya ngasih yang beginian buat ultah Nine tercinta? *sigh* tapi, karena sudah terlanjur dibuat, jadi yasudah *ngek*. Dan mohon maap untuk mbak Queen yang sudah saya buat mati begitu saja. Saya suka mbak Queen kok. Kalau saya ada kesempatan bikin fanfic di fandom ini lagi, saya jamin mbak Queen nggak akan keluar nama doang kayak di fanfic ini.

Dan maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini orz. Saya nggak main game-nya sebenarnya. Cuma ikut keranjingan karena ada teman fudanshi yang suka banget sama game ini. Maaf juga untuk judulnya yang nggak relevan orz. Sense saya dalam hal itu buruk orz.

Untuk dua tokoh utama kita, King dan Nine, otsukaresamadeshita! *ditampol*

Review akan mencerahkan hari saya ^^ otanjoubi omedettou, Nine!

**Disclaimer: Square Enix. Tetsuya Nomura.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
